8 Years, 5 months, 6 days
by BrucasEqlsluv
Summary: 8 yrs, 5 mnths, 6 dys since she has spoken to him. She see's him on TV with his brunette whores & wonders how she ever loved such a selfish man. He left her devastated & heartbroken, now he's back to fix the mistakes of his past. But so much has changed.
1. Prologue

_So I'm starting a new story!! Excited??? HAHA. Brucas are really cheesy/sappy most of the way through but stay with me, the story will get better!!_

_

* * *

  
_

8 years, 5 months, 6 days.

Prologue

"_When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you... When I met you, I was afraid to kiss you... When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you... Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you."_

_- Anon_

Brooding, blonde, handsome Lucas Eugene Scott was completely in love. There was no rhyme or reason. There was no doubt. Walking into school he couldn't wait to see her, hold her, tell her how much he loved her. They had seen each other less than twenty four hours earlier but he didn't care, he could never get enough.

He spotted her instantly among the many teens in the quad. Rich, chocolate locks. Stunning hazel eyes. A smile that would make any man fall to his knees. His Pretty Girl.

"Yo Haley, stop distracting the love of my life for a minute so I can wish her a happy anniversary!" He yelled, un-caring that everyone within a mile radius could hear his words clearly. Half the quad froze, it wasn't like PDA among Brucas was unheard of, far from it, but the schools inhabitants had a certain fascination with the young lovers.

At his words Brooke's head snapped instantly around, spotting him where he had stopped a few metres away before winking quickly at Haley and bounding towards the man she loved.

"She's all yours I guess" Haley yelled before chuckling but Lucas didn't even register her words, it was only a moment before Brooke's arms were flung around his neck and he was greeted with a passionate kiss.

"Finally" The brunette whispered as she pulled away, Lucas chuckled

"Hey beautiful, why didn't you come over last night?"

"I thought it might make our anniversary more fun" She bit her lip as her blonde love frowned

"I was so close to driving over to yours but I figured you might have been doing something with Hale's now I find out you were just avoiding me?" Brooke shook her head

"No, I was just spicing up the relationship, one night away from me won't kill you Lucas Scott" Lucas smiled, leaning down to place his forehead on hers, well aware the rest of the school was watching but not caring in the slightest, he only saw her.

"Any more nights away just might though" he kissed her lips lightly "happy five year anniversary Brooke Penelope Davis" Brooke smiled, running her hands lightly through his hair

"Happy five year anniversary Lucas Eugene Scott"

"I love you, you know that?"

"I love you more"

"Impossible"

"Nothing is impossible Broody"

"Marry Me?"

"Someday" Lucas laughed again and Brooke moved back so her hands were resting on his chest, his around her waist, she looked up into his eyes

"We don't have first class together but were celebrating tonight, yeah?"

"Tonight?" Lucas questioned "No-way Davis, I have a whole day planned, that does NOT involve school" Brooke looked at him in amusement, Lucas hated skipping class, he would do it for her but usually only when she begged him.

"YOU want to skip?"

"That's right"

"Really?"

"Anything for you Pretty Girl" She smiled, took his hand when he offered it and the two walked out of the school under the watchful eyes of the other students but they didn't care, they only saw each other.

* * *

Beautiful, cheery Brooke Penelope Davis was completely in love. There was no rhyme or reason. There was no doubt. Lucas Eugene Scott was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Full Stop. They'd had an amazing day at the beach with a picnic that contained all of her favourite foods and then a walk on the pier before going for a jet ski ride. Now sitting in her apartment eating a dinner special prepared by Lucas.

"Your amazing" Brooke said as she put down her fork, having finished a piece of handmade raspberry-chocolate cake, her favourite.

"Your amazing" Lucas said, smiling at her before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a turquoise box with white ribbon and sliding it across to her, Brooke looked at him in surprise.

"Baby, we said no gifts"

"C'mon Davis, you love gifts"

"Especially from you" she smiled at him before taking the box and opening it, revealing a beautiful silver tiffany's necklace with a heart on the end. The heart was simple but had a singular diamond in the middle and around it the words '_I will love you forever Brooke Davis – LS'_ were engraved. Brooke couldn't hide her smile as she looked at Lucas "Luc, it's so beautiful"

"I'm glad you like it beautiful girl" He said, getting up and walking around to put the necklace on her before leaning down to give her a long kiss

"I don't like it Broody, I love it" she grabbed his hand so he was forced to lean down and kiss her again "and I love you so much"

"I love you more"

"Impossible"

"A wise girl once told me that nothing is impossible" Brooke giggled as Lucas repeated her saying

"She seems very wise, hold onto her"

"I'm doing my best" The brunette stood up and wrapped her arms around her boyfriends neck, his instinctively locked around her waist.

"Do you want my present now?" She said, kinking an eyebrow mischievously at him

"I thought we weren't doing presents?"

"C'mon Scott, you love presents, and I know your going to love this one"

"Oh yeah?" Brooke bit her lip provocatively before putting on her sexiest husky voice

"Oh yeah" she repeated

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that empty Victoria Secret bag you were throwing away early?" Brooke chuckled

"Maybe" Lucas groaned, leaning down to kiss her neck "that sounds amazing Pretty Girl, but first." He untangled from her, moving away from the small dining area to the stereo where he clicked play, 'Head Over Heels' by Switchfoot started playing softly and before Brooke had the chance to react Lucas was by her side again. "Dance with me" he said, holding out his hand

"This isn't exactly a slow-dancing song Luc" Lucas shook his head

"I don't care, this is our song" Brooke smiled as she found herself easily falling into step in her boyfriends arms. The two swayed across the room, completely out of time but they couldn't be happier.

* * *

A few weeks later

Lucas's bedroom

"Luc, could you take any longer in the shower?!?" Brooke called out to her boyfriend as she lay on his bed, flicking through a magazine

"If you want to hurry me up, you could always join me!" Lucas called back, Brooke chuckled, rolling her eyes

"Take a cold shower Scott, we don't have time, we have to meet Hales, Nate and Peyt in like" she checked her phone for the time "fifteen minutes." As Lucas went back to showering Brooke got up from the bed, bored of the magazine she was going in search of pencil and paper to attempt a few sketches. She was distracted from her search however when she spotted a letter in the top of Lucas's trash, she bent down and picked it up, reading through the contents before shrieking and dashing into the bathroom.

"LUCAS!" She yelled, pulling back the shower curtain

"Decided to join me?"

"No, look at this!" She screamed, handing him the letter as he turned off the shower, he looked down at the page before frowning

"What about it?" He said, handing the letter back to her before grabbing a towel and drying himself off before tying it around his waist, the two walked back into the bedroom

"What do you mean what about it? _'Dear Mr. Lucas Eugene Scott, we are happy to inform you that you have been selected to participate in UCLA's new Basketball program. Among other things the program involves, a full scholarship and a a chance to showcase your ability to LA Lakers scout Bonnie Jill Laflin. Please see enclosed...'_ " Brooke trailed off as she read out the letter "Lucas that is AMAZING!" Lucas still didn't look happy

"I guess"

"C'mon Broody, don't be Broody! I'm so happy for you!" The two sat down on his bed and Lucas studied Brooke who was holding onto the letter like a proud parent

"Thanks Brooke" he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the head

"How come you didn't tell me?" It had only now dawned on the brunette that her supposed soul-mate had opted not to tell her about his opportunity of a lifetime.

"I-I guess it hasn't sunk in yet, I haven't told anyone, not even mum or Nate. Lets keep it between us for a bit OK? Right now I just want to enjoy the end of school without worrying about college" Brooke nodded

"I won't say anything, but even if your not telling anyone, you always have to tell me, no secrets remember?"

"Yeah I know, sorry" he leaned over and kissed her again "I better get ready" he was about to get up but Brooke stopped him

"You aren't going anywhere" she said, moving over to straddle his lap, kissing his neck, Lucas moaned

"I thought you said we were going to late?"

"Yeah but that was before this" she lay the letter down gently next to the bed before moving back to remove Lucas's towel, the only thing covering his body. She smiled when she saw he was already excited "did I mention I was very, very proud?" Lucas ran his hands up her legs dipping beneath her dress as she moaned. "My baby's gonna be a Laker" she hissed scrapping her hands along Lucas's chest, loving the feeling of his hands all over her body. "My baby's gonna be a Laker" she repeated again and as if it stirred something in him Lucas pushed aside her thong, grabbed her hips and without warning pushed her down onto him, causing both to cry out in pleasure.

* * *

4 Weeks Later

Brooke's Apartment

Lucas walked into Brooke's apartment, carrying bags of food. "The Italian place was closed so I got Chinese, peeking duck and sweet and sour pork with brown rice, your favourite" he announced, kissing Brooke on the head as he entered the kitchen. She stayed silent.

It had been their ritual ever since Brooke had gotten her own apartment when her parents moved to California a year ago, to pretty much spend every night (that Karen would allow) there and take it in turns to either cook or get take out. It usually ended up being Lucas getting the take out and Brooke serving it up or Lucas cooking and Brooke cleaning afterwards, Brooke hated cooking. She also hated cleaning, so usually it would be Lucas doing all the work, something she claimed was because she 'provided the apartment'. Lucas always laughed at her request for him to clean but rarely argued and she loved him for it.

As he placed the food on the counter Brooke grabbed a plate, getting out the containers and serving up a huge amount

"Hungry tonight?" Lucas asked but Brooke didn't respond until she was finished, turning around to shove the place into the blondes chest, he winced before taking it.

"It's for you, I'm not hungry, I'm going to bed." She didn't look him in the eye as she turned and walked out of the kitchen, it only took Lucas a second to put down the plate and follow

"Brooke!" She turned around "what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"C'mon Davis, obviously somethings up"

"It' nothing, I'm going to bed" before she had the chance to leave however, Lucas grabbed her

"It's not nothing if it's bothering you, now talk to me." He demanded, Brooke hesitated for a moment before moving away from his grasp and looking up at him

"You left your phone here and UCLA called so I answered, they were confirming that you got the letter as well as all the information in the pack detailing term dates that start in two weeks" Lucas's face fell

"Brooke" he whispered but it was too late, she had worked up the fight to say what she needed to say and nothing was stopping her now

"I mean TWO WEEKS LUCAS! TWO WEEKS! You think that might be something you want to mention to the supposed love of your life huh?"

"I was going to-"

"When? When you were getting on the plane, you thought you might shoot me a text message? _Hey Brooke, on my way to LA see you in three or so months_." She sneered

"Of course not, I just, I didn't want to have to think about college. Living here with you for the last three weeks has been amazing, I haven't even had to go home once. I didn't want to have to think about leaving."

"But that's the thing Luke, High School ended three weeks ago, you knew about this long before that, you've had EVERY opportunity to tell me and you haven't." Lucas didn't know what to say, the room fell silent "Why haven't you asked me to go with you?" AHA, there it was, the real reason they were arguing, but knowing that didn't make it any easier for either of them.

"What?" The blonde Scott didn't know what else to say

"Why haven't you asked me to go with you? To LA"

"I-I Haven't asked you because-"

"You don't want me to go." She said it as a statement, not a question. He didn't want her to go with him, that was clear from his actions. "You want to go over there and meet a Laker's cheerleader and live a life without being tied down." Lucas shook his head furiously

"Of course not, Brooke-"

"Then why haven't you asked me?"

"I didn't think you would want to" _'lamest excuse ever'_ Lucas thought, mentally kicking himself

"That's bullshit and you know it!"

"Pretty Girl, just calm down please. You know I love you."

"Just not enough to take with you when all your dreams come true?"

"Brooke C'mon-"

"No Lucas you c'mon! Five years we have been together and all I want from you is the truth, do you want me to come with you to Los Angeles?" They locked eyes, something passed between them that neither could explain but it was painful. It took Lucas a few moments to speak.

"Brooke, were not in highschool anymore, this is college." Her heart ripped apart, she felt the affect almost as if he had stabbed her. The words 'highschool' echoed in her mind as she let the pain wash over her. She had accused him of not wanting her to go with him but she hadn't believed it. But on-top of that, finding out that she had just been a highschool fling for him, something to grow out of, was devastating She could hardly breath, she was drowning, but she wouldn't let him see her cry. A single tear slipped out of her eye but she wiped it away, furious at herself for showing weakness.

"Fine" she said in a cold voice, barely able to contain the hurt she felt. "I get it, I was highschool, time to move on." She couldn't look him in the eye.

"No Brooke, I mean-" He didn't know how to explain it all to her.

"It's _OK Lucas_" She said his name like it physically hurt her to do so "I get it, can you just go please?"

"Brooke"

"You don't want me with you in LA. Fine, I accept that, please just leave my house"

"It's not that I don't-" He was trying desperately to explain but the right words just wouldn't come out.

"So far no yelling, at least we can have a respectful break-up. Were done, can you leave now. Have fun in LA." Her words sounded so strange, like she couldn't believe they were coming out of her own mouth, but it was all she could think of and she really needed to get him as far away from her as possible.

"Were not breaking up Brooke"

"Yes we are. This is the part where you walk out the door and forget all about me."

"As if I would ever forget you Pretty Girl." She closed her eyes and let one more tear slip down her cheek, promising herself she would never let him call her that again

"GET OUT!" She didn't mean it to come out so loud but it had. Lucas looked at her shocked, he hated seeing her in pain but knew there was nothing he could do to comfort her tonight, except for maybe leaving.

"OK" he nodded "but this isn't over." He took one last look at her, frowning before turning and walking out the door. Brook waited till she heard his car drive away before collapsing to the floor, clutching at her heart as rounds of sobs hit her in heavy waves. She felt like someone had stabbed her multiple times in the heart, stomach, lungs, everywhere. She gasped for air as she thought about every moment Lucas had promised her forever, every time he had told her they were meant to be together forever. An entire relationship built on lies. Lucas had been her first everything, her only everything. Kiss, sex, love and so many other things. She couldn't believe she had been so naïve to think he would want her forever, that he would be satisfied her being his one and only. Just because she had always felt that way about him didn't mean he returned the feelings. She was highschool to him. He probably thought she was a fool for thinking they were anything more. She was embarrassed, angry and above all else, devastated. She couldn't believe that tomorrow she wouldn't wake up in his arms, that she never would again. How was it possible that suddenly nothing made sense and her lungs felt so constricted she was finding it hard to breath.

Brooke didn't know how long she lay on the floor, it could have been minutes or hours but when she eventually pulled herself up, she had a plan. She was never going to see Lucas again, she would let him be happy. She knew she would never be able to face him. She packed her clothes, called her mum and headed to the airport, in three weeks she would come back to Tree Hill but he would be gone, taking away a piece of her heart she was sure she would never get back.

* * *

Lucas arrived at Brooke's early the next morning to a box filled with his stuff lying on the porch. He saw the anniversary necklace he had given Brooke hanging on the door knob and knew she was gone. He hung his head and stared at the engraving "I will love you forever Brooke Davis" he repeated before taking the necklace and gently removing the heart from it, putting the chain in his pocket he slipped the heart under her door and walked away.

* * *

_OK so first chap will be set 8 years, 5 months and 6 days in the future, you can see where Lucas and Brooke's lives have gone and there will also be more of the other characters such as Naley etc._

_Thanks for reading and please review! Tell me what you liked and what you hated!_


	2. Chapter 1

_OK cause so many of you gave me such good reviews (which I love reading BTW! Thanks guys.) I decided to update again today!_

_

* * *

  
_

8 years, 5 months, 6 days

Chapter 1

"_The chill never left with you_

_It stayed and takes pleasure in my pain"_

_-Anon_

8 years, 5 months, 6 days later...

Black peep toe heels hit the floorboards as Brooke Davis exited the lift, stepping into her penthouse office. IPhone against her ear, she used her free hand to type furiously on her blackberry "No I need the silk delivered to Tree Hill, North Carolina and I need it in the next few days. The Oscars are coming up, I have four dresses to finish and do you want to be the one to explain to Sandra Bullock that she can't have the dress of her dreams when she takes home the gold?" She spoke into the phone as she paused at the front desk, smiling at her secretary and handing over her blackberry before mouthing hello and continuing on her way, all around her people were rushing from place to place, organising designs, magazine covers and various other things the Davis empire was in charge of. "C'mon Neil, how long have I been ordering from you? Do me a favour and put me above Lagerfield, you know he's a jerk anyway!" She ran a hand through her short chocolate hair, stopping in place when she spotted a small dark-haired little girl sitting in her office. She looked in through the glass and frowned, no longer focusing on the conversation, luckily Neil had finally caved "Thanks so much, your getting a big christmas bonus this year" She said before taking the phone away from her ear and shoving it into her Channel bag "Uh, Millie?" She called out, her eyes not leaving the child in her office

"Yes?" A woman with black hair and green glasses appeared by Brooke's side and Brooke turned a questioning look to her Executive Assistant

"What is my child doing in the office?" Millie looked at her in confusion and then followed her gaze to the little girl

"OH! I thought you knew, Rachel said she called you"

"I've been on the phone all morning trying to flirt our way up the list for all the suppliers"

"OK, well her father didn't turn up and Rach had a photo-shoot to go to so she dropped her off here" Brooke sighed, rolling her eyes

"Thanks Mill" She said before walking into the office "Hey beautiful" Brooke smiled at her little girl, who looked up as her mother walked in.

"MUMMY!" The child bounced over, throwing herself into her mothers awaiting arms, the brunette laughed and studied her daughter. Long jet black hair, dark skin, sparkling hazel eyes and dimples that resembled her mother, she was beautiful.

"How's my favourite five year old?" Brooke asked, kissing the little girl

"MUM! I'm five and a half!" The older Davis laughed

"I'm sorry, how's my favourite five and a half year old?" The child pouted

"Daddy didn't turn up" Brooke frowned

"I know hunny, I'll call him kay? How was the sleep over at aunt Rach's last night?"

"SO FUN!! Aunt Rachel let me and Jamie stay up really late AND she let us eat all the ice cream we wanted!" _'Typical Rach' _Brooke thought, rolling her eyes in amusement, Rachel loved to spoil the kids.

"Hey baby, why don't you get Millie to take you to play in the design room while I call daddy OK?" Brooke placed her daughter on the ground who squealed and dashed out of the room, nearly barrelling into Millie as she ran. Smiling after her Brooke walked over to her desk, sitting down on her big black chair, reaching for the phone on her desk and typing in the number of her ex-boyfriend.

"Shit" were the first words she heard as the phone was picked up

"Shit is damn right Felix, where the hell are you?"

"Brooke, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot to call! I got delayed in LA and can't get back until later tonight. It's crazy here, you know the Lakers won the championship last night?" Brooke sighed, yes she knew, five people had already felt the need to tell her, but she honestly didn't want to hear it. She hadn't watched a Lakers game in over eight years.

"I know" There was an awkward pause before Felix spoke again

"Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have said anything"

"It's fine Felix, It doesn't matter but what does matter is that your daughter was so excited, Kayla Haley Davis, remember her?"

"Davis-Taggaro and of course I remember Brooke, don't you think I would rather be spending time with her than stuck in the office with my ass of a father?" As furious as she was, Brooke did feel some sympathy for Felix. His father had always been a great grandfather to Kayla but she knew he had not been the same type of parent to Felix. Constantly putting him down, telling him what a disappointment he was and all out ignoring him most of his life.

"You should have called."

"I know, I'm an idiot."

"Yeah you are"

"Can I talk to her?"

"She's with Millie"

"OK, I will call her later then. What time can I pick her up tomorrow?"

"I have a complete day off tomorrow, I promised I'd spend the whole day with her and then we have dinner at Naley's."

"Oh"

"Do you want to come?" Brooke said, sighing but thinking how much her daughter would love it

"To the hang out or Naley's?"

"Both, Kay would love it"

"Sounds awesome, I'll pick you both up at ten?"

"See you then"

"Tell Kay I love her and I'm sorry"

"I will"

"Cya"

"Bye" Brooke hang up the phone and sat back. Felix loved his daughter, she knew that, but sometimes he could be so unorganised and it was usually Kayla that suffered for it.

She had met Felix six years earlier when she was in New York, the two had a short relationship before realising that although they did care for each other, they were much better off as friends. A few weeks after they went their separate ways, Brooke found out she was pregnant. She considered not telling Felix but decided it would be wrong, he could have as little or as much of a role in the child's like as he pleased. He surprised her by being exceptionally excited and was very hands on in helping her set up the nursery in both her house in Tree Hill and apartment in New York. He flew constantly from New York to Tree Hill to be there for Brooke through the pregnancy as well as for Kayla after she was born. He was there on the first day of school, the first time she walked and stayed up with her all night when she had the chicken pox. Felix had always been there but unfortunately with the new job his father had forced upon him, he hadn't been able to be in Tree Hill as much as he would have liked recently. Through all this Brooke and Felix had remained nothing more than good friends, who benefited occasionally.

* * *

Lucas Scott awoke suddenly, feeling like his head was on fire, he groaned at the sunlight streaming in from the window. Shutting his eyes again, he gave himself a moment before sitting up and looking around, clothes and alcohol bottles littered the giant bedroom and he wondered what the hell had happened the night before. Then it all came flooding back to him and he remembered his team winning the NBA championship the night before, himself actually making the winning basket., the team celebrating at all the biggest VIP spots in town before coming back to party at Andrew Bynum's pad. He also remembered the paparazzi and gulped at the thought of what they would have captured. Something stirred next to him and it was only then that he realised there was a sleeping brunette in the bed with him, for a moment his heart raced, from this angle she looked exactly like- but he stopped the thought, it was stupid, his mind was playing tricks on him and he wanted to get the hell out of the room before the woman next to him woke up. He slipped out of bed quietly and walked around to where his jeans lay on the floor, picking them up he searched the pockets in a frenzy, sighing in relief when his hand hit something cold and he pulled out a small silver chain, the length of a necklace. Wrapping it around his wrist twice and securing it, he then proceeded to put on his jeans before looking around for his jersey, his winning jersey. He spotted his shoes first and shoved them on before finally spotting his #22 jersey across the room and hurried to grab it and put it on. Before leaving, he took one last look at the girl in the bed, he couldn't believe how much she looked like... He stopped himself again and turned and walked out of the room. As he entered the kitchen he ran a hand through his long dirty-blonde locks and yawned

"You look like death Luke" Lucas looked up to see a tall, muscular black man drinking coffee in the kitchen, he smiled at his friend and team-mate

"What are you even doing here?" He questioned "don't you have a wife or something Odom?"

"Yeah but I'm nowhere near as lame as Bryant, my wife was here remember? You were getting cosy with her sister." Lamar said the last bit with a hint of bitterness and Lucas froze. Had he slept with a Kardashian last night? He knew Lamar would be so pissed at him if it were true. "Relax" Odom said after giving him a minute to ponder "Kim and Khloe left last night, I just stayed to make sure you, Bynum or Artest wouldn't do anything stupid. Maybe you should keep the hell away from Kim though." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Since when were you her keeper?"

"Since she just broke up with Reggie, your an asshole and Khloe would kill me if I let you anywhere near her." Lucas rolled his eyes

"Kims a big girl, she can take care of herself"

"Watch it Scott"

"Whatever dude, she's hot and all but she's not my type anyway." Lamar laughed

"Oh that's right, maybe if she dyed her hair a little more chocolate brown, that's what your into right Luc? Or maybe if she had dimples.... Man you have the weirdest type"

"I don't have a type man, not my fault if every hot dimpled brunette is throwing themselves at me, maybe they have a type huh?" Lamar just laughed harder as Lucas scowled

20 minutes later Lucas was home, he knew Andrew was going to be pissed at him for ditching a girl in his house but he figured he owed him for busting up his place at a party earlier in the season. He walked into his 5.4 million dollar LA mansion and sighed, it was good to be at his house but even after winning the championship, a part of him still felt empty. He walked into the kitchen and it was only then that he was greeted by his 60 kg Pitt Bull cross, who barked at him, Lucas laughed and bent down to hug the dog "Hey buddy, you miss me? huh? Did you watch me on TV? Good boy" He walked over to make sure his dog walker had fed and watered the caramel coloured canine before picking his white iPhone up from the counter where he had left it. Looking down at it he saw he had 99 missed calls and 203 text messages, he smirked, scrolling through to see if there was anyone worth replying to. 20% were girls asking if he wanted to go round and fuck them, another 30 were people asking him if they could get an invite to the after-game party and the last 50% were congratulatory. Out of everything, there were only four he even cared about, the missed call from the Naley residence, the missed call from his mum, the text from Jamie (from Haley's mobile) and the combined text from Skillz and the rest of his old rivercourt-crew. He continued to scroll through the names and randomised numbers, looking for one in particular, somehow he had tricked himself into thinking this might be the day her number would flash up on the screen, or even the day she choose to let him know that she still remembered he existed but there was nothing. He put down the phone in disappointment and leaned on the bench, listening to the silence. He had been with the Lakers for six years and this had been their first championship win whilst he was with them, he loved the team and was overjoyed when they won but the gratification had only lasted so long and right now there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had tried to deny for so long. Something between guilt, yearning and loss, perhaps brought on by the fact that even after eight and a half years of living here, Los Angeles had never really felt like home. He shook his head, sick of the silence and the thoughts creeping into his mind, walking into the adjoining lounge room, he switched on his massive sound system, which lay below his giant flat screen and could pump music through all parts of the house. He enjoined the pounding bass line for a moment before peeling of his shirt and heading to the bathroom, turning on the shower, his eyes couldn't help but wonder down to the simple silver chain around his wrist and he bought it up to eye level so he could stare. Something inside him awakened and his heart pounded as he suddenly knew what he had to do. To stop the ache inside him, to find himself again.

* * *

"Mumma we are gonna have so much fun tomorrow! I'm so excited that Daddy's coming!! We can go and get ice cream and go to the rivercourt and the beach AND the movies!" The small dark haired girl holding Brooke's hand shrieked in excitement and the brunette could not help letting out a laugh

"I'm glad your excited, tigger, but if you don't stop bouncing you wont have any energy left tomorrow"

"Yes I will!" The five year old protested causing her mother to shake her head

"If you say so kiddo" Brooke didn't bother knocking as she reached the front door of the house they were walking towards, instead walking in as if it were her own house, as soon as they were in Kayla let go of her mothers hand and dashed up the stairs. Brooke smiled but didn't follow her, instead opting to walk into the living room. A woman with light brown hair and dark brown eyes sat on a couch next to a tall man with jet black hair and sparkling blue eyes that reminded her so much of a man she used to know. Both looked up at her and smiled when she walked in.

"Hey Tutor-mum, Nate"

"Hey there Tigger" Haley said, motioning for her friend to come sit next to her, which she did "Where's Tigger Junior?"

"Leapt away from me and up to see Jamie the second we got in, typical" Nathan laughed

"Those two are sooo ending up together" Brooke leaned over and playfully slapped him

"Scott, that's disgusting, their cousins"

"Technically their just BFF's" Haley looked at her husband horrified

"Brooke is Aunt Brooke and were Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan, and you want to pimp them out?" Brooke chuckled

"Can you imagine the family gatherings 'Hey Aunt Brooke, slash mother-in-law can you pass the gravy' creepy" Nathan groaned

"Fine, it was a bad idea but don't the two of you look at me like that, I just thought it would be cute"

"So not" Brooke said, turning her attention to the TV

"What are we watching?" She saw E! was on

"Uh-Their playing back old interviews from the Lakers vault in celebration." Before Brooke had the chance to argue, Lucas flashed up on the screen. She recognised the interview immediately, it had been all over the news at the time it was filmed, two years earlier. It was the same interview that had gotten Lucas Scott into the hearts, and beds, of 99% of the women in America. It repulsed her.

"_OK so the question on every girls mind right now, Lucas Scott, is there anything any of them can do to make you settle down? You haven't had a single girlfriend in all the years since you have been with the Lakers, are you just that picky or are you scared of commitment? Do you not like dating? Will you ever settle down?"_ Oprah peered across her beige couch at the playboy NBA star, her voice soft but curious

"_Ah"_ Lucas said, rubbing a hand across his (then) buzz cut _"It's kind of personal"_

"_Come on Lucas, the world is dying to know"_ Lucas hesitated for a moment before looking up at the queen of talk-show hosting

"_I gave my heart away a long time ago and I never got it back. I can't give it to anyone else because it's not mine to give."_ Brooke snorted and Haley shooshed her as the Oprah audience let out an 'awwwwww'

"_So what happened between you two?"_

"_I was an idiot, I let her down in a big way and I don't think she can ever forgive me for it"_ he paused _"but, I make sure I have this"_ he held out his wrist, revealing a silver chain wrapped twice around his wrist _"at every game, I'm not allowed to wear it on the court but I make sure I have it within reach all times, at least then I know she's with me, even when she's not." T_he crowd 'awwww'd' again.

"_What would you say to her right now if she were watching this interview?" _Oprah looked at Lucas sympathetically.

"_I know her, and there's no way she would be watching me on TV but if she was, I'd tell her that no matter what I love her and will be here for her if she ever needs me and not a day goes by that I don't think about her and miss her.." _Another round of 'awwws', Brooke scoffed

"Hales, do we have to watch this?" She said in annoyance, Haley turned to her

"C'mon Brooke, it's been nearly nine years, can't you at least try to get over-it?" Brooke starred at her friend incredulously

"I am over IT Haley and I am over HIM but that doesn't mean I want to sit here and watch him use me to pimp himself out to gullible woman"

"I don't think that's what he was doing"

"Oh Hales, don't tell me you actually believe his bullshit?"

"I think he was sincere, I think he misses you Brooke" Brooke sighed

"Fine then, if what he is saying is true then why if I supposedly 'owned his heart' did he not want me to go to LA with him? huh? Why has he never in eight years once tried to write, call or contact me in anyway? Why hasn't he come back to Tree Hill ready to beg for my forgiveness? " Haley went silent, she didn't know why, Brooke had made her swear that she would never talk about her with Lucas.

"I don't know"

"I do, it's because we were just high school, he never really loved me and you know what?" she looked back at the TV which had flashed onto Lucas at the ESPY awards, one of his many brunette whores at his side, she starred at him for a moment and wondered how she had ever loved such a selfish man "It's fine. It's been eight years and I stopped being angry at him a long time ago, I have better things to worry about now"

"MUMMA!" As if on cue Kayla came barrelling down the stairs and over to her mother

"What kiddo, your not even gonna give me a hug?" Nathan asked and Kayla leapt from her mother's lap over to Nathans

"HI UNCLE NATE!" She squealed, hugging him before pouncing into Haley's arms "HI AUNT HALEY!" Haley smiled at the little girl before looking up to see Jamie enter the room, Jamie walked right over to Brooke and jumped into her lap, Brooke laughed and hugged the little boy.

"Hey there Handsome"

"Heya Aunt Brooke"

"Mumma?" Kayla questioned, turning in her aunts arms to face her mother

"Yes baby?"

"How come I've never met Uncle Lucas?" The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife

"Uh, what?"

"How come I have never met Uncle Lucas?" Brooke looked down at Jamie

"James Brooklyn Scott, what have you been saying to my daughter?"

"I just told her how cool Uncle Lucas was, winning the NBA"

"Your dad won three years ago"

"I know, and that's so cool but Uncle Lucas is cool too!" Brooke chuckled, thanks to Nathan the Charlotte Bobcats had won the championship three years prior, unfortunately Jamie had been to young to remember.

"What about me, am I cool?" She questioned, Jamie smiled

"The coolest!"

"Awesome"

"Mumma, why haven't I met Uncle Lucas though?" Kayla questioned again, not letting the issue go

"Because were usually away when Lucas comes to town and we don't go with these guys when they visit him in LA"

"Why not?" Brooke sighed, how was she was supposed to explain to the little girl that 'Uncle' Lucas didn't even know of her existence and that if he did, he probably wouldn't be too pleased. _Then again_, Brooke thought, _he'd probably think he'd dodged a bullet_.

"Cause Lucas is Jamie's Uncle hunny, Jamie gets Uncle Lucas and you get cool Aunt Anna see?"

"But Jamie hangs out with Aunt Anna too!"

"Yeah but not as much as you get to"

"But I still want to meet Jamie's Uncle Lucas" Brooke didn't know what else to say, luckily Nathan stepped in.

"Hey you already have one cool Uncle who has won the NBA, you really don't need another, Uncle Lucas is nowhere near as cool as me, huh Jamie?" Jamie nodded, not wanting to offend his father

"Totally!" And the issue was dropped, which each adult was very glad of.

* * *

To any outsider they would seem like the perfect family, Brooke holding one of her daughters hands, Felix, with dark hair and skin that matched his daughters, the other, the three walked down the street, Kayla bounding between them, jumping and demanding her parents make them long moon jumps by holding their hands higher to support her. Brooke laughed as Kayla giggled in delight and Felix smiled down at his dimpled princess, he was so glad she had forgiven him for not being able to come see her the day before. As they walked past a fruit store, Brooke stopped the group, looking up and smiling. "OH!" She said " this place has the best chocolate almonds!" Felix laughed

"Brooke, were going to the movies, you can buy candy there" Brooke scoffed

"You can't buy chocolate almonds there"

"Yes, you can"

"Fine, but you can't buy ones this good" Kayla starred between her parents before deciding on her next move

"Daddy, I want chocolate almonds too" Felix looked down at his little girl, well aware she was only saying that so that he would hurry up and buy them and they could go to the movie, patience had never been one of Kayla Davis-Taggaro's strong suits, she got that from her mother.

"Fine! I've been out voted, I'll get them, you two wait here."

"Thanks daddy!" Kayla squealed as Felix walked off

"Yeah thanks daddy!" Brooke said jokingly, Felix winked at her before entering the store. Brooke's phone began to vibrate and she dug into her bag to get it out, NEIL flashed up across the screen and she groaned "hey hunny I just have to take this real quick OK?" The little girl let out a groan

"Promise you'll be quick?"

"Promise" The little girl starred around

"Can I go look at the fruit?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow at her daughters strange request "I like the smell." Kayla continued, explaining

"Sure but stay where I can see you and don't talk to anyone." She watched Kayla walk a few feet away to the outside fruit where she began studying each different colour, she let out a small laugh before answering the phone.

Kayla starred at the strawberries, transfixed by their aroma and colours, she looked up when someone appeared beside her, grabbing a container of raspberries from beside them. She couldn't believe her eyes for a second and then her mouth dropped open as she grabbed the man beside her, he looked down at her puzzled

"Your Uncle Lucas" Kayla said in a matter-of-fact tone, Lucas looked at her in confusion, the child looked so familiar

"Excuse me?"

"Your Uncle Lucas" The child said again

"Where's your mum hunny?"

"Your Jamie's Uncle Lucas" Kayla ignored Lucas's question "your his Uncle Lucas who mumma won't let me meet"

"You know Jamie?" Lucas smiled, he had been back in Tree Hill for less than two hours and hadn't even had the chance to go see his nephew, brother or anyone else yet. He had decided to grab some healthy food before walking to the Naley residence.

"He's my cousin" Now Lucas was confused again, as far as he knew neither Quinn or Taylor had a kid.

"Really?"

"Yep" Kayla nodded her head furiously and then she smiled and suddenly something clicked inside Lucas and he starred at her wide eyed.

"Davis?" He said, as if all the wind had been knocked out of him, he couldn't believe it, of all the people he could have run into what are the chances he would see the child of Brooke Davis standing in front of him when he hadn't even been in Tree Hill for a day. He didn't want to believe it, his Pretty girl had a child, but there was no denying those dimples and hazel eyes. Before the little girl got to answer however, a loud voice came from behind her and as Lucas looked up, the wind was knocked out of him again.

"Kayla Davis-T! What have I told you about talking to strangers!" Brooke Penelope Davis stood in front of him, her hair shorter, her eyes brighter, she was more stunning than ever. He hadn't seen her in years, how had she gotten even more beautiful?

"Brooke." He whispered and Brooke's head snapped up from looking at her daughter. Her face drained of all colour as she starred, she couldn't believe it. Lucas Eugene Scott stood in front of her, in Tree Hill, North Carolina, talking to _her _daughter. Long scruffy hair, slightly overgrown stubble, his eyes darker with age but still radiant blue, Lucas was but a shadow of the man she remembered.

"Lucas?" She said in complete disbelief "Wh-what are you doing here?" Lucas continued to stare at her, he couldn't stop, he thought this might be a dream, he would wake up at any moment.

"I'-I'm back for off season" Brooke didn't bother saying anything, she was still in shock "you had a kid?" Brooke looked down at Kayla before averting her eyes back to Lucas

"Yeah" was all she could say

"She's beautiful, she looks so much like you"

"Thankyou!" Kayla said, happy at the compliment, Lucas looked down at her, hesitant to take his eyes of Brooke but still curious of the child no one had bothered to mention to him.

"What's your name gorgeous?" Lucas bent down to look her in the eyes and something in Brooke was repulsed, knowing he probably would have used that same sentence as a pickup line in the past. On anyone else it would have been innocent but in Brooke's mind anything that Lucas said was sleazy.

"Kayla Haley Davis-Taggaro" the little girl stated proudly

"Nice to meet you I'm uh.... Uncle? Lucas." Kayla smiled and again Lucas was dumbfounded by how Brookeish she was "how old are you Kayla?"

"Five and a half. I'm only two months younger than Jamie" Lucas laughed and stood up

"Wow" he said "the two of you are nearly teenagers" he looked back at Brooke "Brooke-" he tried to start a sentence but no words would come out, she was still starring at him like he was some form of alien "you look beau-" but he was cut off as Felix walked up to Kayla, grabbing her and throwing her into his arms playfully before placing an arm around Brooke and giving her peck on the head

"Sorry I took so long baby, there was a line." Lucas looked daggers at him

"You got the almonds daddy?" Kayla asked, peering into the bag Felix was holding

"Sure did kiddo" he looked at Lucas who was starring at Felix's hand around Brooke waist

"Hi, I'm Felix" Lucas tried his best to smile

"Lucas"

"I know who you are! Lakers right? Awesome win the other night" He was acting overly friendly just to rub it in Lucas's face. Brooke had told him years ago about Lucas and he didn't like the man one bit. Anyone who hurt the mother of his child that badly didn't deserve to be in her life.

"Uh-thanks" Felix turned to Brooke

"Shall we go babe?" Brooke looked at him and smiled

"Yeah, we don't want to be late" she looked at Lucas "were-uh going to a movie, so uh-bye"

"Oh-huh I'll see you later I guess." Their goodbye was probably the most awkward thing either had ever gone through in their lives.

"Nice to meet you man" Felix said knowingly

"Uh-You too"

"YEAH! Nice to meet you Uncle Lucas!" Lucas smiled at the little girl in Brooke's arms

"It was really nice to meet you too Kayla" Felix guided Brooke around to start walking in the right direction

"Ten bucks says he's still staring after us" He said once they were a few metres away and Brooke chuckled, leaning her head against Felix's shoulder, incredibly glad he had been there to save her from the situation. Well the immediate situation anyway, because the whole issue wouldn't go away that easily, Lucas was back in Tree Hill and there was no running from him this time.

* * *

_There's first chap! If you loved it, let me know. If you hated it, let me know (and tell me why!)_

BUT...

_Before you all start complaining! There will not be any sort of love-triangle between Felix, Lucas and Brooke and Felix will not feature THIS heavily in the rest of the fic, I just needed him for the first few chapters._

_THANKS FOR READING!_

_Next up... Brooke and Lucas's reaction to each other AND Dinner at Naley's!_

_=D_


	3. Chapter 2

_OK, so I got a bit of backlash for Brooke having a child and that child being a daughter, I'm sorry if you hate that but for the story I have in my mind I needed it to happen! I was almost not gonna bother updating but then a heap of you gave me really positive reviews so I kept writing!_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing guys I really do appreciate it! Even those who didn't like the whole daughter thing, there is nothing wrong with constructive criticism!_

_I will try my best not to make this just another 'daughter' fic. This is a Brucas tale!_

_So, without further ado, here's the new chap. ENJOY!_

* * *

8 years, 5 months, 6 days

Chapter 2

"_Pleasure of love lasts but a moment, Pain of love lasts a lifetime"_

_- Bette Davis_

"She has a CHILD?!?!" Haley opened the front door to her brother-in-law glaring down at her with an expression that could only be described as complete bewilderment.

"Hey Lucas, nice of you to drop by AND with such a warm hello too, it's not like I haven't seen you in five months or anything." She said sarcastically but Lucas just ignored her, walking past into the house.

"SHE HAS A CHILD?!?!" He repeated, this time with a little more volume. Haley followed him as he went towards the kitchen, grabbing a glass, filling it up with water and downing it in two gulps before turning to her. "She has a CHILD" He said again and this time Haley rolled her eyes, realising she wasn't getting a proper hello from him anytime soon.

"I assume your not talking about Angelina Jolie? Cause hate to break it to you Luke but she has six children." Lucas just smacked his lips together in frustration at her words "OK! Alright, not in the mood for a joke, I get it. Yes Lucas, Brooke has a child A-K-A mine and Nathan's goddaughter." The blondes mouth fell open.

"You and Nathan have a goddaughter that just so happens to be Brooke's daughter and no one feels the need to tell me?!?! Am I even part of this family any more?"

"Your not part of Brooke's family anymore." Haley spat back, not angrily but rather defiantly. She loved Lucas but she had never really forgiven him for what he did to Brooke. She had always, to this day, held out hope for the couple, refusing to believe that the whole relationship had was truly over in highschool. At her words, Lucas's stance fell.

"I-I know but you still should have told me. Brooke is.." he stopped, correcting himself "WAS such a big part of my life, it would have been nice to know."

"She made us promise not to tell you." His head snapped to Haley

"What?"

"The first thing she did when she got back after you left, she made us all swear on our lives that we would NEVER talk about her to you. If you asked how she was, we were to say good and that is all. She didn't want you knowing ANYTHING. The first trip out to see you after Kayla was born she made us re-swear not to mention her or the pregnancy." Lucas couldn't believe it.

"Who made the promise?"

"Everyone that might even possibly talk to you. Your mum even, Brooke made her promise it like three times."

"Even mum? God how could you all do that?"

"After what you did? And the state that she was in? How could we not?" Lucas hung his head.

"Why?" He didn't understand why Brooke would want to completely shut him out of every aspect of her life, Haley shrugged

"I dunno, but I've known that girl nearly fifteen years and I still don't know how her mind works. I do know that she wasn't really in her right frame of mind, I think she just didn't want to give you any control over her life."

"Control?"

"Information is power Luke, she was eighteen and heart broken, what did you want her to do?"

"How bad was it back then?"

"Pretty bad."

"What happened?" Haley bit her lip.

"I have already gone way over what I should be saying, if you want anything more, ask her yourself." The idea of seeing Brooke again made Lucas's heart spasm nervously.

"C'mon Hales!"

"Nah-AH! How did you find out anyway?"

"I-ah, Kinda ran into her and Kayla at the fruit shop, she was with-" He stopped, suddenly jumping up from where he was leaning against the bench. Haley's eyes widened in worry. "She got MARRIED!!"

"What? Who got married???" Ok, now she was confused

"Brooke!" Lucas said loudly "Brooke got married!"

"What? No she didn't."

"Yes she did. To that guy... What's his name, dark hair, kind of weasily looking, Kayla's father!"

"Oh Felix? Luke, he's not weasily looking."

"Whatever, he is her husband though!"

"Since when?"

"Since- Since- Ahhh, their not married?"

"No! Their not even dating."

"They seemed pretty together to me."

"Well they have their moments where it seems like that but their just really close cause of Kay." Lucas calmed down.

"So she's not married?"

"No."

"Is she seeing anyone?" Haley kinked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Lucas" She warned

"What?"

"Why do you care anyway? It's been eight years, seriously, it's like the two of you have no idea how to move on."

"Brooke hasn't moved on?" Haley groaned

"No YOU haven't and apparently you haven't grown up either."

"What are you talking about Hales? I've moved on."

"Really?"

"Yep, the only reason I asked is because Brooke has done this huge thing and given life to something and it's just weird finding out like this, I want to know if there are any other skeletons."

"None that spring to mind at the moment."

"Good. I'm still recovering from the whole kid thing."

"Well get used to it cause Kay, Felix and Brooke are all coming to dinner tonight and so are you." Lucas opened his mouth to protest but Haley stopped him. "Absolutely NO complaints, you get no say in the matter. You are coming and that is final."

"That's what she said." Haley rolled her eye's

"Your like a child, you know that?"

"Ahhhh to be a child in Tree Hill again, It's great to be back."

"Why are you back by the way?"

"Tree Hills my home." Haley could tell there was a lot more to it but she wasn't going to press the issue, not yet.

"How long are you here for?"

"Three months hopefully."

"WOW! You haven't been here that long since you were eighteen! Crazy!"

"Good crazy though right?"

"Of course, come here you big Laker's star." She walked around to hug him and Lucas gladly returned the embrace.

"I've missed you Hales."

"You too ...Eugene."

* * *

"He's back for OFF SEASON!" Pacing back and forth in front of her couch which Nathan now occupied, Brooke couldn't help but yell "He's back for off season! I mean seriously! That's crazy right? He hasn't been back for longer than a few days in YEARS!"

"Brooke-" Nathan attempted but there was not a chance he was going to get a word in.

"I mean it's been eight years, why now? Did he just wake up one day and decide he would come to Tree Hill? Was it winning the championship? No, I don't think it would be that." Brooke appeared to be talking to herself, so Nathan got up.

"I'll just leave you-"

"SIT DOWN NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT!" Brooke bellowed, not looking up as she pointed a warning finger at Nathan, who gulped and sat back in his place.

"It's been eight years and now he's just randomly back, talking to my daugh- Wait." She stopped in place, her head snapping to Nathan "Did you know he was coming?"

"What?!? No, I just came downstairs to him sitting in my kitchen, we said hi then Haley told me to drop Jamie off here so that he, Kay and Felix could go to the rivercourt."

"How longs he here for?"

"Three months."

"Three MONTHS!"

"Yeah, that's what he said. Why do you care anyway, weren't you like over eight years ago?" Brooke glowered at him.

"Yes Nathan, we have been over for eight years but we also haven't seen each other in that long so excuse me for being a little surprised." She snapped back.

"Woah, sorry." Nathan held his hands up in surrender. "Look, I get it. It's weird him being back bu-"

"Why is he back anyway?"

"He says it's because Tree Hill is his home, but I'm not buying it. Somethings up."

"Whatever it is, he should just go back to L.A. and deal with it." Nathan laughed

"You have always sucked with awkward situations Davis."

"Doesn't everybody?"

"Yeah but most people confront them, you just run. Already booked a flight to New York have we?"

"Don't think I haven't thought about it but unfortunately Kay goes back to school soon, so no running for me." Nathan laughed again, he had expected this exact reaction as soon as Haley had asked him to drop Jamie off. Brooke crossed her arms. "What's he like these days anyway?" Ok, the younger Scott had not seen that question coming.

"Uh, I dunno, I guess he's the same as when you knew him. Maybe a little more mature? But not much. He's not as fun either yet at the same time he refuses to be serious."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked in confusion.

"Well like, he doesn't really open up and talk about serious things like he used to." Brooke kinked an eyebrow at him. "Haley's words, not mine. She thinks he's shut himself off a lot since moving there. Whenever a conversation gets to serious he will kind of just stop talking or make a joke."

"How does that make him any less fun?"

"It doesn't but he's less fun cause he can't be convinced to try anything new or do anything he doesn't want to. He's a stubborn as all hell."

"Well that's new." Nathan shrugged

"We all changed after highschool I guess." Brooke nodded slowly.

"Yeah, we did." And then in a moment of complete seriousness, she locked eyes with Nathan again. "It's weird that I don't know him at all anymore, it's been so long yet it still feels like highshool was just yesterday."

"Do you miss him?" Brooke shrugged.

"I haven't missed _him_ in a long time. But part of him still misses knowing him." Nathan nodded.

"Then get to know him again."

"I wish it were that simple."

"Why can't it be?"

"Because it's been so long and yet I still don't know if I can forgive him."

"Brooke-"

"It sounds stupid Nathan but he left with no explanation and you know what?" She paused "I think I'm still in love with him." Nathan, looked at her in complete astonishment.

"Wh-what?!?! Really?" Brooke burst into laughter.

"You should see the look on your face!" She continued to laugh. "Priceless." Nathan shook his head

"You sound just like him you know that? Just as soon as anything gets serious, you laugh."

"Cause it's so stupid! Nate, I haven't known him in EIGHT years and it's crazy that he's here but I'll get over it. I can't run to New York so I will just have to learn to deal. Who knows? Maybe we can even be friends." Ok, she highly doubted that would happen but it wasn't an impossibility.

"Wow, look at you. Miss Davis, all grown up."

"Funny how that happens when you get older."

* * *

You could cut the tension with a knife. The kids upstairs, the five adults all sitting around one dining table, trying their best to keep the small talk going. Lucas would glance at Brooke, Brooke would glance at Felix, Felix would smile at Lucas, Lucas would glower at Felix, Brooke would look at Haley for support, Haley would give her a reassuring smile and Nathan would just stare, smirking at them all. And it had only been five minutes, dinner hadn't even been served yet.

"Sorry it's taking so long." Haley said, apologising for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Seriously Hales, it's fine." Brooke assured her, then more awkward silence set in. Felix placed a reassuring hand on her leg and she smiled at him, Lucas took another swig of wine from his cup.

"So Brooke" he said, finally working up the courage to speak to her for the first time since their awkward hello earlier

"Uh-yes?" She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"What have you been up to lately?" Ok, probably the dumbest question ever but at least it was a start. Brooke shrugged

"Nothing interesting really."

"Oh don't be like that." Felix argued, turning to Lucas "Well since you last saw her, she has given birth to my child, bought an apartment in New York and house in Tree Hill, travelled the globe oh and started up a multi-million dollar company."

"I read about that." Lucas choose to ignore Felix's cocky, sarcastic tone.

"Yeah." Brooke said, still not looking at him.

"It's really impressive. I always knew you were destined for great things." Biting back the bitter taste in her mouth, the brunette shrugged again, not bothering to say anything. Lucas fell silent, not sure what to say next, luckily a buzzer sounded from the kitchen and Haley jumped up .

"Finally!" She said "Brooke, give me a hand?" Brooke got up and followed Haley into the kitchen, glad for the distraction. As they entered, Haley grabbed a lasagne out of the oven before putting it on the bench and turning to Brooke. "Spill." She said, her words were an order, not a question.

"Spill what?" Brooke tried her best to act innocent.

"Cut the crap, what's up with you and Lucas?"

"What? Nothing, other than the fact that he just came storming back into all our lives."

"He wasn't exactly 'storming' Brooke."

"Whatever, he's back and to be honest, I don't know how to deal with it."

"How did you feel when you first saw him?" Haley was getting right to the point and as much as Brooke wanted to avoid it, she knew she couldn't lie to her best friend.

"Shocked, shocked and double shocked?" Haley laughed.

"Okay, how about after that?"

"Well after that, naturally I was even more shocked."

"Brooke."

"Fine, you don't need to use that motherly you-just-stole-a-cookie-from-the-cookie-jar tone with me. I don't know how I felt."

"You must have some idea." Brooke sighed

"To be honest." She ran a hand through her short hair nervously "I felt really angry and sad and I don't know why. It's crazy right? It's been so long and I let all those feelings go a long time ago, I stopped being angry a long time ago. But the second I saw him it's like all the anger and hurt just came right back to the surface." Haley crossed the kitchen to embrace her friend, Brooke laughed, hugging her back. "You don't have to baby me Hales, I'm not going to break."

"I know how hard it was for you the first time round Brooke, I'm here for you okay?" Brooke nodded as Haley moved back.

"I know, and I love you for it Haley J-S, now what the hell am I supposed to do about the blonde sitting out there talking to your husband and the father of my child?"

"Firstly, I hope you were referring to two different people." Brooke laughed as Haley continued "Secondly, you never got to talk to Lucas after everything went down, you never got closure, so naturally you still feel hurt and betrayed. I think you need to talk to him." Brooke grimaced "Come on, where's the strong, brave, mature, independent Brooke Davis I know and love?"

"She flew out the window right about the time Lucas got here."

"Well she's going to have to come back cause Lucas isn't going anywhere anytime soon."

"So you and Nathan keep telling me."

"He's a wise man my husband."

"Yeah, yeah. How am I supposed to even have a mature conversation with Lucas anyway? He lives in L.A. plays sport and parties for a living and the man hasn't even ever had a serious relationship." Haley looked as if she was about to say something but Brooke cut her off. "I swear to god Haley, if you say me, I might just have to kill you." Haley bit her lip. "How am I supposed to sit down and have a mature conversation with him?"

"He's the same Lucas as in highschool Brooke, he's just a bit older now. You both are."

"I guess it's just that-" A 'bing' sounded from Haley's pocket and she reached into her jeans, withdrawing her phone and looking down at it before laughing and handing it to Brooke.

_From: Nathan_

_Haley James-Scott and Brooke Penelope Davis! Get your asses back into this room right NOW. No one has talked since you left and I'm scared if I leave to come find you world war three will break out. Stop gossiping and get back to the dining room!_

Brooke laughed "That's our cue." She said, walking over to pick up the lasagne.

"You gonna be OK?" Haley asked, Brooke smiled at her.

"Hey" she said "I'm strong, brave, mature Brooke Davis remember? There's nothing I can't handle." She winked at he friend before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

After they had all started eating it had been slightly less awkward, Lucas, Felix and Nathan had gotten into a lively debate about basketball. Brooke and Haley had laughed about how over all the sports talk they were. Brooke chatted about the new men's line the company was bringing in. Nathan talked about how his team was going to take down the Lakers next year whilst his brother dared him to give it a shot. Felix talked about how excited he was to be having Kayla back with him in New York for the next week and Lucas sat awkwardly by as the other four chatted away about the high and lows of parenting. All together it had been a good night yet Brooke had still refused to look Lucas in the eye, rarely asking him questions, but laughing in time with everyone else when he cracked a good joke. Lucas had just watched Brooke all night, he could tell that she had matured a lot, but the same fun, easy going Brooke he had always loved was still inside her. She had cut her hair short, he didn't love it but it defiantly gave her a more business-like-edge.

As the adults finished desert a cry came from upstairs "AUNT HALEY!" Kayla called "GRANDMA KAREN IS ON THE PHONE!!!" Lucas looked after the cry in puzzlement for a second, frowning slightly before he turned to Haley.

"I can't believe she's in New Zealand while I'm here, it sucks." Haley nodded, getting up

"She will be back soon enough, I'll tell her you say Hi."

"I talked to her like three hours ago." Haley shrugged, before turning to the rest.

"I better take this, be back in a sec."

"Actually Haley, I better go. Gotta do a bit of work before tomorrow." Haley nodded, moving over to give Felix a brief hug.

"Thanks for coming Felix."

"Anytime James." He smiled at her.

"I should probably get going too." Brooke chimed in and Lucas looked up, this was his last chance for the night.

"Err, actually Brooke, I was wondering if I could maybe talk to you. In private?" Haley looked between Brooke and Lucas as Felix looked at Brooke to see if she was OK.

"Brooke-" He said but Brooke cut him off.

"It's okay, Felix, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Felix shrugged, heading upstairs to go say goodbye to his daughter. Haley followed to answer her phone call and not long after Nathan excused himself from the table with some lame excuse of needing to go find something upstairs. And for the first time in nearly nine years, Lucas and Brooke were alone together.

"Soo..." Lucas said, awkwardly "How have you been?" Brooke rolled her eye's

"Fine." She said shortly and the two feel into silence again.

"I'm just a little confused here Brooke to be perfectly honest." He tried to start the conversation again.

"Confused? What is it that has confused you Lucas?" Brooke asked, bitterness in her voice.

"You have a child that I had no idea about." He didn't mean to make it sound angry but that had been the way it had come out.

"Yeah well with all the whores I'm sure you've been with, you probably have a child you have no idea about as well." Lucas was taken aback by her answer.

"That's not fair."

"I'm sorry, what would you like me to say?" The brunette said sarcastically.

"I'd like you to just be yourself."

"And how the hell would you know what myself is Lucas? I haven't talked to you in eight years." Lucas swallowed, trying to change the subject.

"I don't want to fight with you Brooke, I just don't understand why you couldn't have told me you have a daughter."

"Why would I tell you anything? Your not part of my life any more."

"But making everyone swear not to tell me anything, making my friend and brother swear never to mention you."

"How is that your concern?" Lucas was getting angry now, Brooke wasn't acting like herself, he knew that much.

"It's my concern because I had the right to know." Brooke eyes squinted into slits.

"YOU had the right to know?" She hissed "YOU had the right to know?" She said louder. "You had and HAVE NO right to know anything about me Lucas!"

"When you have a child that also happens to be my brother's and best friends godson, I deserve to know."

"You deserve to know nothing." Lucas banged his hand down on the table in annoyance, Brooke didn't even flinch.

"For gods sake Brooke! She calls _MY_ mother Grandma Karen!"

"Well I'm sorry but after my mother died Karen was there for me AND Kayla. I don't know why your complaining, Karen was quite flattered when Kayla started calling her that."

"But-" Lucas went to argue but then stopped himself, calming his tone. "Your mother died?" He asked in shock. Brooke blinked back tears, nodding.

"Yeah."

"When?" Lucas knew that Brooke and her mother never had the best relationship but throughout senior year the two had started to grow closer.

"A few months after Kayla was born."

"I'm so sorry, I-I wish... I didn't know." He reached across the table to take her hand but she snatched it away.

"Well you didn't so it's fine. Lets just not talk about it OK?" Lucas nodded.

"OK" he agreed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled."

"Me either."

"I get it your angry, your allowed to feel that way after what I did-"

"That was a long time ago."

"That doesn't make it right."

"But it makes anything you have to say pointless."

"I want you to understand why though, why I left, Brooke it was never because I didn't want to be with you-"

"Lucas, it doesn't matter, not anymore, can we just move on please?" Lucas looked down at his hands.

"If that's what you want."

"It is."

"Okay then." He paused. "Look, I know it's probably way to soon but I was wondering. Umm, would you maybe consider going out with me again. Like nothing serious, just to dinner or something, when your ready." Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No Lucas, it's not something I would even be close to considering." Lucas nodded.

"I understand. It's just that" he looked back up at Brooke "I didn't come back to Tree Hill because it's my home , I mean it is but, that's not why I'm back." Brooke really wished he would stop talking.

"I don't need to know why you came back Lucas." But that didn't stop him.

"I came back for you Brooke. It's been eight and a half years and not a day has gone by that I don't miss you." Brooke paused for a moment, taking in his words, Lucas watched her for any type of reaction.

"Well I don't miss you, not anymore Lucas. I haven't missed you in years." It hurt to hear but he wasn't giving up that easily.

"Then why can't you just give me a shot?" And suddenly Brooke was mad, so mad that she swore she could have been back in that apartment all those years ago, watching him walk out the door.

"BECASUE YOU BROKE MY HEART!" She screamed, catching Lucas off guard. "You broke my heart Lucas, you crushed me when you walked out that door. I thought- I thought you loved me and you left! Cast me aside like I was nothing."

"I did love you Brooke, I do-" Brooke ignored him.

"You don't get to do this Lucas, you don't get to do this, not after all this time. Not when I'm happy. You don't get to walk back into my life like nothings changed and expect me to jump into bed with you."

"I don't expect-"

"You don't get to walk back into my life that easily! I gave you five years of my life, FIVE YEARS that I can't even think about without wanting to throw up. I can never get those years back Lucas, I hate you for taking them from me." She breathed heavily, she had waited so long to say these words to him."It took me two years, TWO YEARS! To realise you weren't coming back. Two years of waiting for some sign that maybe I was wrong, maybe you did love me. But you know what I did after that? I grew up and got over you. Now your stupid lines might work on those other woman but they ill never again work on me!"

"See that's the thing Brooke, I didn't get over you! I do love you, I never stopped. I've missed you everyday for eight and a half years! Those woman are nothing, your the one that I love." Brooke laughed, but it wasn't her normal laugh, it was an almost crazed sound and Lucas looked at her with concern. This was not how he had seen this conversation going.

"Even if that was true Lucas, it doesn't matter. Not anymore, too little too late. I don't love you Luke, not anymore. Maybe I never did, who knows?"

"Don't say that-" Lucas was completely broken, devastated by her words.

"Why not? The man I _thought _I loved never would have done what you did to me. I don't love you Lucas, I don't miss you, I don't think about you anymore" OK, that last one might have been a bit of a lie but she was trying her best to keep it together. "and mostly, I don't want to be with you and I never will. I promised myself a long time ago, I would never let you anywhere near my life or my heart again. I thought maybe we could move past all this and tolerate each other but I can see now that will never happen. If you really came to Tree Hill for me then you may as well make both of our lives easier and just get on the next plane back to L.A." With that Brooke stood up, taking one last look at Lucas before turning and walking out the door, she had said all she needed to say, heard all she needed to hear. Lucas heard her calling for Kayla and saying goodbye to Nathan and Haley, he heard the front door close and her car drive off. He stood up, slowly starting to gather the plates on the table. He felt numb, he couldn't believe everything he had just heard. He was Lucas Scott, star player of the Los Angeles Lakers and wet dream of half the girls in the country. He was Lucas Scott, the man who could get any thing or any girl he ever wanted. He was Lucas Scott and the only girl he had ever truly loved had just broken his heart.

* * *

_So don't be mad! It has been eight and half years and Brooke never had closure so it's only natural she would be angry!_

_Thanks for reading! Make sure you let me know what you think (good and bad!).  
_


	4. Chapter 3

_OKAY! So I haven't updated in so long, but I have been busy. Then I got the urge to write SOOO I wrote this. This chap is dedicated to Dianehermans, who pretty much forced me to update ;D_

_THANKYOU! For all the reviews guys your awesome. Hope you like this chap, let me know what you think if you want me to keep updating! =D_

* * *

8 years, 5 months, 6 days

Chapter 3

"_You taught me how to love; you taught me how to live; you taught me how to laugh; you taught me how to cry, but when you left, you forgot to teach me how to forget you."_

_- Anon_

"KAYLA! Get ready, I have to take you to the office with me today!" A raspy voice echoed up the stairs as the brunette slipped on her second earring.

"I thought dad was picking me up?" The little girl upstairs shouted back, causing Brooke to sigh.

"He was sweaty but he can't pick you up till this afternoon now, so we can spend the WHOLE day together before you go to New York."

"Okay I'll get ready!" There was a knock at the door and Brooke narrowed her eyes in confusion for a moment before heading towards it, maybe Felix had decided to pick Kayla up early after all?

"Hey Brooke" The fiesty ex-cheerleader only took a moment to register the Blondes precense before slamming the door in his face, breathing heavily. "C'mon Davis, this is childish!" Brooke could hear Lucas calling from the otherside of the door, she hesitated a moment before opening it again.

"Sorry" she said, smoothing her pencil skirt "not really used to seeing your face at my door."

"You thought I was a ghost?" Lucas suggested in amusement.

"Something like that."

"I just came to talk."

"Yeah, cause that went so well last time." The NBA star was happy to see his ex still had her sarcastic, bubbly flare.

"Give me five minutes?"

"I'll give you four." She opened the door wider to let him in.

"I'll take what I can get." He followed her to the couch where she signalled he should sit down, she sat on the opposite side, as far away from him as possible.

"So. Talk." Blue iris's met hazel.

"First, I'm so sorry about last night. That was wrong, here I come bursting back into your life after eight years and expect everything to be the same? Pretty crap wishful thinking." Brooke sighed

"Apology accepted, you done?"

"No. I uh-I just wanted to ask you one more time and I know it does mean anything now but Brooke, do you want to know why I left?"

"No." Her eyes had gone cold, eight years earlier she would have killed to hear his explanation, some sort of reason for his leaving but now, it didn't matter.

"Okay." He paused, recovering from the realisation that their relationship was something he would probably never be able to fix. "That's your choice, I don't want to fight with you, I don't want it to be this way between us. I understand the anger and the hurt but do you think there is anyway we might be able to be friends? I'm going to be in Tree Hill for the next three months, it's not really going to be great if we have this awkward tension all the time."

"I'm not really sure there's anything that will make that go away. The whole friends thing though? Maybe we can give it a try, I mean, don't expect to be my BFF for life but perhaps I can learn to tolerate you." Lucas let his lips break into a smile, in Brooke Davis language that pretty much meant they were on OK terms.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about it last night. I was so hurt and angry and sad and everything else when you left but then it dawned on me, if you hadn't I never would have had Kayla." She took a breath "And without her I don't know what I'd do. So I can't really be too angry at you now I guess."

"I like that reasoning."

"I bet you do." There was a slightly more comfortable air around them now, of course there was still the lingering tension but it was nothing like it had been the night before.

"So, what are you doing today?"

"Meetings at the office, finish a few designs and then wait for Felix to pick up Kay." Lucas nodded, he could barely believe he was actually having a conversation with Brooke Davis, even if it was only small talk. A phone sounded from up stairs before a little girls voice filtered down.

"MUM! Your phones ringing! It says Tu-Tu-Tuoor Mum, can I answer?" Brooke laughed

"Sure kiddo, then come down okay!" Lucas laughed.

"I can't believe your a mother."

"I know, who thought, Me, Brooke Davis, the girl that couldn't keep the tenth grade fish alive for the weekend would be a good mother?"

"I always knew you had it in you." For a second Brooke's defences went back up before she forced herself to calm down and change the subject. She was glad of the distraction when Kayla came bouncing in.

"MUMMA! Jamie and Uncle Nate are going to the rivercourt can I go PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Lucas eyes widened in disbelief, this little girl had her mothers tendencies down to a key

* * *

"_What are you doing today Broody?" Brooke asked walking into the kitchen of her apartment to find her boyfriend making coffee. She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind as she leaned her head against his back. He smiled, gently grazing his hand against hers as he continued to pour out two cups._

"_Ummm, I was thinking of hitting the rivercourt, wanna come?" The Brunette chuckled, nuzzling his back before he turned around in her grasp, handing her a coffee, which she gladly took._

"_Thanks. So the rivercourt huh?" Lucas looked down at his girlfriend with narrowed eyes as she sipped her coffee innocently._

"_Whats up Brooke?"_

"_NOTHING Lucas."_

"_Brooke." The blonde warned, knowing very well she was about to ask him for something._

"_Okay fine." She rolled her eyes, putting down her mug. "There's this really awesome uber cool sale down at that high end fashion mall and considering I just got my credit cards back AND the new term starts soon so I'll need a wardrobe, I thought maybe we could go together PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Lucas laughed._

"_AND Why aren't you taking one of your million girlfriends?"_

"_BECAUSE they went yesterday but I couldn't go and I don't want to drag them back there because one of them will steal some really cute outfit from me AND I don't want to take Haley cause she will just complain that I shouldn't be using up my credit cards on frivolous things."_

"_So instead you just drag me?" Brooke nodded, enthusiastically._

"_PLEASE BROODY!"_

"_But what if I steal a really cute outfit from you?" He joked, leaning in to place his lips on hers and in that moment she knew she'd won._

"_Then you will just have to share." Brooke smiled into the kiss as Lucas groaned._

"_Okay, okay I'll come" the brunette threw her hands in the air in triumph "But you know" Lucas continued "One day this whole use-my-love-for-you-against-me thing isn't going to work." Brooke kinked her eyebrow sceptically._

"_Are you kidding? It's worked or the last four and a half years, you really think it's going to stop? Face it Broody, your gonna love me forever. Deal with it." Lucas shook his head, chuckling at his girlfriends playful smile._

"_Pretty Girl, you know me too damn well."_

_

* * *

_

"Hunny I have a meeting to get to and I wont have time to drop you off, maybe another time okay?"

"BUUUT MUMMA!" The little girl wailed "I wont be able to see Jamie for a whole week!"

"I know but there's nothing I can do, now can you please go finish getting your stuff ready, we have to go soon." The little girl hung her head and turned on the spot, stomping angrily out of the room. Lucas laughed.

"She reminds me so much of you." Brooke rolled her eyes, her natural reaction wanting to punch him playfully but she wasn't sure she was ready to let any sort of guard down with him yet.

"Yeah totally, remember when I was five and my mum wouldn't let me go to the rivercourt to play with Nathan and Jamie?" Lucas laughed again as Brooke joked.

"C'mon seriously, you cannot deny the identical mannerisms"

"Well she is my daughter."

"Exactly my point. Anyway, I didn't want to say it in front of her incase you weren't okay with it but I'm heading to the rivercourt now if you uh-wanted me to take her?" Brooke's defences once against raised as her eyes flashed back to Lucas.

"Uh, not th-thats okay." She knew Lucas was great with kids and she knew that Kayla would be in safe hands but there wasn't something about trusting her daughter with him that made her uneasy. Apparently Lucas had broken her trust in more ways than one.

"Brooke, it's just to the rivercout, she really wants to go." Brooke sighed, her eyes wandering back to the stairs, as much as she didn't want Kayla to get attached to 'Uncle' Lucas, who would undoubtly leave and not come back for another eight or so years, she knew it was inevitable the two would get to know each other.

"Okay." She said hesitantly as Lucas smiled, he was glad that Brooke would trust him with the biggest part of her life. "HEY KAY! Lucas is going to take you to the rivercourt!" A brunette blur came whirling down the stairs and jumped into Lucas's lap.

"YAY! Uncle Lucas! THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!" The blonde hugged the little girl.

"Don't thank me, it was your mothers idea." Kayla jumped from his lap into Brooke's, hugging her.

"Thankyou MUMMA!" Brooke gave Lucas a small smile.

"No problem baby girl, now you better get going, I'll pick you up later and take you to meet your father okay?"

"OKAY!" Kayla had already jumped off her mothers lap and ran towards the door. The two adults stood, following her.

"Look after her." Brooke said, the worry creeping back.

"I will." Lucas gave her the all-to-charming smile that used to melt the hearts of every girl at Tree Hill High but Brooke was immune.

"I mean it Scott, one hair out of place and I'm coming after you."

"I will protect her with my life, I promise. If she falls over I will hurl myself to the ground to save her knee from scarping." Brooke gave a slight chuckle and watched as Lucas held his hand out for Kayla's petite one to join onto, then something caught her eye, her smile fell. Lucas must have noticed as he looked between her and his wrist before realising what had caused the sudden change.

"I've worn it for the last eight and a half years." He said quietly, Brooke almost let her hand go out to touch the small silver band but she stopped herself, staying silent as Lucas's eyes went up to lock on hers. "Can I ask you something?" Brooke gulped, unsure of whether she would actually want to answer his question but she nodded all the same. "The other half, the heart. Do you still have it?" The fashionista hesitated for a second before shaking her head.

"No." She said firmly "I threw it out before I left for California. I might have spent two years waiting for you to come back but the day you left my heart knew we were done for good." Blue iris's dropped in disappointment, he didn't bother saying another word as mother and daughter said goodbye and he ventured out the door with the daughter of the woman who would never love him again.

Brooke only waited a few moments before turning on the spot in the empty house, walking silently up the stairs to her bedroom. She pulled open her wardrobe and dug into the back of it, withdrawing a medium sized, red box. Walking over to the bed she sat down, opening it for the first time in years. She picked up a note reading;

"_Beautiful Girl, My Pretty Girl, Cheery, Dimples, Davis. __So many labels which describe one thing. My intelligent, loyal, wild, fun, stunning, independent girlfriend. The girl who still refuses to let me truly into her heart. _

_That night was amazing. Even though you refused to let me treat it like something as special as it was. Somehow you have convinced yourself I will leave like so many others have in the past. You need to understand that it has been three years. I am not going anywhere._

_This is something that should not be printed on paper. It should be shouted from the rooftops. Yet alas, you will not let me tell you in any other way. You will not let me in, you will not let me show you the extent of what I feel for you. So this is the only way I can communicate to you after all this time._

_We may be young._

_I don't care._

_We may have the rest of our lives ahead of us._

_I don't care._

_All I care about is you and that there isn't a second of the day where you don't feel safe, or wanted...Or loved. Because that is the point. Love. _

_The point of my true inability to worry about anyone else but you, to think about anything else but you. I lost the want or need for anything else a long time ago._

_And now I say this knowing in my heart that there is a huge chance you will reject me completely._

_I don't care._

_You are worth the risk._

_Brooke Penelope Davis, I am completely in love with you._

_I love you._

_It's just that simple._

_My heart belongs to you._

_It's all I need you to know._

_Pretty girl, I don't expect you to say it back. I don't expect anything of you other than you continue to be the perfect person and girlfriend that I love.  
Telling you these things were for my own selfish reasons, peace of mind that you are fully aware that no matter what there is someone in the world who will always love you unconditionally._

_I feel safe in the idea that you will never feel unloved again and if you ever do, you need only read this letter to remind yourself that the simple idea is completely untrue._

_I love you._

_Till the end._

_Lucas Scott  
XXXXXXX_

Brooke read the letter a few times, a sad smile forming on her face. She remembered Lucas giving her this note a week after the two had slept together for the first time. It had been the first time for both teens. They had been sixteen yet his writing was that of someone much older. It had brought tears to the eyes of teenage Brooke and put to death any doubt she had of their relationship.

Gently putting down the letter, Brooke picked up a photo.

Lucas was laying in bed, Brooke's head against his chest, her eyes closed, a small, happy smile on her lips. Brunette tresses were everywhere as Lucas smiled, snapping the photo, the camera in his extended hand.

Another photo in the box showed a picture of the two at prom, gaining the title of Prom queen and king, both were laughing, pointing at the others ridiculous crowns.

Then there was the photo that had been Brooke's favourite for years, it had been taken at the rivecourt at night, the lights of the city sparkling in the background. The two had their hands intertwined and Lucas was bending down to place a small, intimate kiss on Brooke's lips. It was a perfect moment.

Brooke gulped before reaching back into the box and withdrawing the small heart that lay at the bottom _I will love you forever Brooke Davis – LS _she read.

Then she couldn't take it anymore, without warning, she burst into tears. Even after all these years, it still hurt, more than she cared to admit. She had missed Lucas Scott so much, or at least, she missed who he used to be.

* * *

Kayla and Jamie ran onto the rivercourt to play as Lucas and his raven haired brother sat on the bench near by.

"So Brooke's letting you baby sit Kay now?" Nathan said, having almost not believed his eyes when Lucas turned up with his god daughter.

"It took a little bit of convincing but I guess she just didn't want Kay to be upset before she left for New York."

"Still, the way Brooke feels about you, your lucky she even let you within a hundred feet of her daughter." Lucas looked back at the rivercourt.

"I dunno, maybe she's starting to see I'm not the person she thought I was for all these years. Maybe she can actually believe I'm the same guy I was in highschool." Nathan snorted.

"Dude, do you even know Brooke? Fat chance, you've been gone for eight years, you really think that's gonna change over night? If you'd have seen how she was when you left, you would have-" The brunette Scott stopped, realising he had said too much.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing Luke, all I was saying is that she was in a bad way when you left. Don't expect to forgiven easily, or at all really."

"How was she when I left Nathan?" Nathan sighed, Haley had warned him against death not to say anything but he thought his brother should hear it.

"She was pretty beaten up bro. I mean, when she got back from California she slipped into full on robot mode and she got so thin, she never ate unless Haley forced her to. It was crazy." Lucas let out a huge breath, he hated thinking of Brooke in any sort of pain, let alone pain he had caused yet he knew he had to listen.

"She stopped being Brooke for a long time, I swear you wouldn't recognise her. Haley was so worried, and so was I. There were so many times we considered flying out to drag your ass back-"

"Why didn't you?" Had he known what he had caused, Lucas would have been on the first flight back. No question.

"I guess we didn't know if it would make it worse. I think Hales was scared seeing you would send her off a cliff or something."

"How long was she like that?"

"I dunno, a while. Two years maybe. She was really bad for the first year, she rarely talked to any of her friends and then they all just kind of gave up, except for Me, Rach and Hales of course, and Mouth, but he was across the country so there wasn't much he could do. The second year was slightly better, she started eating again. Occasionally smiling. Then the year after that it was almost like we had the old Brooke back."

"Almost?"

"She never smiled the same, or laughed. I can't claim to be a Brooke expert but it's something you can tell."

"She smiles like she used to when she looks at Kayla." Nathan nodded.

"Yeah, from the day she was born Brooke has been happier than ever."

"I never meant to hurt her like that Nate, I didn't know..." Lucas trailed off, unsure of what exactkly to say.

"We know that Luke but it doesn't mean she didn't hurt. That girl was so in love with you, it almost killed her." Lucas hung his head.

"I can fix it." He said quietly, Nathan's head shot to him.

"Man, it HAS been fixed, she's good now. Let it go. Your my brother but if you fuck around with her again I may just have to leave you with a few less teeth."

"Are you seriously threatening me?" Lucas chuckled.

"Dude, as if you wouldn't do the same if it were Haley."

"Yeah, your right."

"Difference is I would never leave Haley." Again Lucas's heart fell, Nathan didn't understand. No one understood, but explaining it wasn't going to make Brooke take him back so he didn't bother. He turned back to the rivercourt and watched as mini Brooke and his nephew played on the rivercourt that held so much history.


	5. Chapter 4

So let me first say THANKYOU all for the reviews. Their what keep me writing and I really apreciate them.

This is me finally updating 8 years.

I'm a little rusty but I hope you will like the ending to the chap at least.

You know the drill, I'd love it if you could let me know whatcha think.

Enjoy.

* * *

8 years, 5 months, 6 days

Chapter 4

_"Memory is deceptive because it is colored by today's events."_

_- Albert Einstein _

"Hey Brooke, you home?" Lucas peeked his head through the front door of the Davis household before letting himself in. He felt uncomfortable doing it but had seen the door was slightly ajar and wanted to check Brooke was okay. Walking forward into the kitchen, Lucas was stunned to see the brunette wielding utensils while a frying pan sizzled on the stove.

"Put down the spatula and step OUT of the cooking area." Hazel eyes rose in surprise before Brooke let out a raspy giggle.

"Hello to you too Lucas."

"I'm serious, should you even be allowed to have a kitchen in your house?"

"C'mon I'm not that bad."

"As I recall you nearly burnt down the school in your first cooking class."

"It was a stupid subject anyway and I got nervous."

"You were 'cooking' salad." Brooke rolled her eyes, shuffling the bacon and eggs around in their pan.

"Well things change." Lucas searched the ceiling with his eyes sceptically.

"Uh-huh, now you have a fire alarm right?" The brunette couldn't help but let out another laugh at the seriousness of his tone.

"Since you've known me I've become a mother. Mothers cook." She shrugged "So I learnt." Lucas frowned before nodding.

"Alright, I'll trust you then. Hey, you know you shouldn't leave your door open."

"Don't burn down the house, don't leave the front door open. What's next? Don't talk to strangers? YES MUM."

"I'm serious, anyone could come in." Brooke kinked an eyebrow at the basketball player.

"Anyone, like you?"

"Exactly."

"Well then a better learn to lock it, I don't want any of _your kind _around here." She joked "I always keep it locked when Kay's home anyway. I just forgot when bringing the shopping in." Lucas nodded "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Naley were being too much of a boring couple so I decided to ditch."

"Naley?" Brooke bit her lip in amusement

"Yes, Naley." Lucas said, defiantly "A certain brunette spent two years forcing me to call them that so it kind of stayed with me."

"Ha I told you I'd get you in the end. Even after eight years, and no forcing, it stuck."

"There's a lot that's been the same for eight years" Blue eyes met Hazel for a moment before Lucas looked down at the contents of the frying pan.

"Are you having company? Sorry, did I interrupt?" Brooke shook her head.

"No, It's kind of habit to make enough for Kay and Felix. I always end up with _way _too much." Lucas let out a small chuckle.

"You know, breakfast is my favourite meal of the day." Brooke hesitated. With Kayla having been in New York for the past week the brunette had spent a lot of time hanging out at the Naley residence, something Lucas chose to do also. The two had been friendly to each other yet they had never really spent anytime alone together. A soft sigh escaped pink lips as the fashionistta realised she didn't have much of a choice.

"Way to be discreet, sure, stay for breakfast."

"Don't sound enthusiastic Davis." The basketball player was well aware the designer was not exactly thrilled about spending time with him but he was sure she had warmed to him in the past week. Brooke served two plates, turning off the stove before heading to the kitchen table and sitting down. Lucas sat across from her, he picked up his fork before taking a hesitant bite of the food. He let out a moan. "Damn Brooke, this is actually pretty amazing."

"Told ya." She nibbled on her own food, a small smile gracing her face.

"You know my coach is going to kill me for eating this though right?"

"Well don't blame it on me."

"I'm not, this is totally worth it." He took another big mouthful, taking his time to chew.

"As is everything to do with Brooke Davis." She smirked, causing Lucas to chuckle.  
"Very true. So what are you doing today?"

"I dunno, I guess I will get some sketches done, might go see Rach or maybe head over to Naleys-"

"Don't bother, their being boring today."

"Says you Mr. Hot Shot." Another laugh as the blonde studied his ex-girlfriend. It had pained him to find out in the last week that although she was more mature, more responsible and WAY more guarded. The brunette was still the bubbly, charismatic and independent girl he had fallen in love with years ago. He found that being held at arms length by her was torture. Somehow eight years had done little to quell his feelings. He still loved her and he wished above anything he knew how to stop. It hurt too much knowing she felt nothing in return.

"Yes, says me."

"So tell me, what would you be doing on a Saturday afternoon back in LA? Or maybe the question is WHO would you be doing?" Lucas laughed uncomfortably.

"I would probably be training. Or hanging with the boys. Or drinking. Or all three."

"Ah-ha. God I miss drinking."

"Wait, you don't drink anymore?"

"Only on special occasions. I never really get time."

"That's it, I'm taking you drinking." Lucas extended his legs into a standing position, masculine hand reaching for Brooke.

"No." The brunette stated firmly. "It's like nine in the morning and I am a mother, besides, I think I'm going to save the wild partying for my birthday." Lucas flopped back down into his seat.

"That's right, Miss Davis joins me in the big two-seven in two months. Nervous?"

"Please, my ass is plates perfect, I'm feeling pretty damn good about my age."

"So you should." He paused "Really no drinking till then huh?"

"Not for me."

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. You don't drink until your birthday and I won't either."

"Wait, why would you do that?" Lucas shrugged.

"It will make your birthday more fun for both of us."

"You really don't have to."

"I want to, I mean I shouldn't really be drinking too much in off season anyway. I'll just hate myself when I go back and I can't think of a better person to quit with."

"Alright then Scott, deal." She held out her hand and he readily shook it. "But what if you screw up and drink? Do I get to torture you or something?"

"Hmmm.. How about if either of us slips up, they have to be the other persons slave for a week?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise we were in junior high?"

"Okay, a little immature, I get it. Lets call it a personal assistant then."

"I already have one."

"So do I, but it would be much more fun watching you do my bidding."

"Ha. I think I really have an advantage on this deal but fine, if one person slips up, the other has to be their personal assistant for a week. Millie will enjoy the time off."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you spent the day with _Lucas? _As in Lucas Scott? As in the love of your life yet mortal enemy Lucas Scott?" Brooke couldn't help but roll her eyes at her best friends dramatics.

"Yes Rachel. He came over for breakfast and then we took his dog for a walk. He's gorgeous."

"Your referring to Lucas as gorgeous now? Figures."

"No Rach, the dog. The dog is gorgeous." The red head let out a sigh of relief, taking a seat next to her friend on the sofa of her penthouse Tree Hill apartment. It was weird, even in such a small town Rachel refused to own a house. She had never been a fan of them, that's why she loved New York so much, not many houses yet so many apartment blocks. Brooke always figured it was because she hated the thought of settling down so much. Somehow owning a house put a certain finality to where you lived. Well, that's what the fiery model believed anyway.

"Did you guys make out or anything?"

"NO! Believe me, the 'Brooke and Lucas' couple ship sailed into the sunset along time ago. It's not coming back. But I dunno, maybe we can be friends."

"Please, you guys were never friends."

"We never tried to be."

"Okay tell me this then, the man is exactly what he was like in high school except he is more mature, famous, worth millions AND has a dog you have obviously fallen in love with. What's to stop you from falling for him AGAIN with all these added bonuses?" Brooke didn't even have to consider.

"He broke my heart Rachel. Shattered it. We have been over this a thousand and one times. I can forgive him but I will NEVER forget, how stupid do you think I am?" The model smiled in reassurance.

"Atta girl." The two sat in silence for a moment "You know I was a MASSIVE slut in highschool."

"Rach-"

"No, Brooke I was. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I enjoyed sex, I still do, there's nothing wrong with that. But I have just NEVER been able to understand how you could have been with just ONE guy all that time."

"We were in love."

"I know but still. He was your first, you thought he would be your only. Dogged a bullet on that one by the way." Brooke chuckled. "Didn't you ever get curious?"

"Sometimes I guess I wondered what it would be like but I always knew meaningless sex would never be worth losing Lucas. Besides, it's not like we were exactly prude." Brooke couldn't help but smile as memories flooded back to her.

"I know, you were my roommate at one point remember? You guys went at it like rabbits." Both girls laughed. Brooke let out a sigh as she couldn't help but think of something else from her highschool years.

"Okay Rae, I'll tell you something you don't know about me in highschool." Rachel's eyes lit up.

"Goody, I love gossip. Even if it is outdated."

"First you need to promise me two things. One, you can't tell anybody."

"Brooke it happened years ago, who would I tell?"

"I'm just asking you not too."

"Alright, I won't."

"Two, you can't get mad I didn't tell you this back then."

"Fine, I forgive you. Now spill." The brunette sighed.

"Do you remember back in the summer between junior and senior year when Lucas and I broke up?"

* * *

_"Your an asshole you know that?"_

"_Yeah, I'm the asshole because I want my girlfriend to stay with me for our last summer of higschool!"_

"_My parents are making me go! If I don't, it's BYE BYE credit card for next year" The seventeen year old brunette fumed at her boyfriend._

"_It's always about money with you isn't it? What if some rich prick came riding into town next week, it'd probably be BYE BYE Lucas HELLO money then."_

"_Are you fucking serious? I need that money to live on! Or would you rather me be living on the streets?"_

"_Here's an idea princess, get a job."_

"_Here's an idea jerk-off, stop being a fucking jackass!"_

"_Don't leave." Lucas said through gritted teeth._

"_Why not, why would I want to spend any time with the jerk your being right now?"_

"_Because your my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend and it's the summer. Stay."_

"_You know it's summer in California too and I'm sure it's full of hot guys."_

"_Brooke." The blonde basketball player warned._

"_What? It's what you said right? I'm sure one of those hot californians will have some money. I'm such a whore I'll probably just jump right in bed with the first guy to wave a black American Express in my face."_

"_I never called you a whore."_

"_No." Brooke said coldly "You just implied I would dump the guy I love for anyone with money. That's not calling me a whore at all." She hissed sarcastically._

"_Don't leave."_

"_Stop fucking saying that! I have to go. I will be back in three months."_

"_Too fucking long!" Lucas bellowed._

"_What is this really about Luke? I know there's some hidden reason behind this all."_

"_Fuck Brooke, why can't me wanting you to stay be the reason."_

"_Because your starting to sound desperate, why do you really want me to stay?"_

"_Because-"_

"_Because what?" _

"_Because I want you with me." Brooke let out a bitter laugh._

"_And before this fight I wanted to spend the summer with you as well but now I'm kind of glad my so called parents are making me go." She turned on the spot in his room, heading for the door._

"_If you leave for the summer, were done." Brooke turned around instantly._

"_Are you kidding?" She looked at him bewildered. Lucas's mouth went dry, he almost didn't believe what he was saying._

"_N-No." He stuttered before regaining composure. "You go away. Were over."_

"_Your going to break up with me for going on a holiday? Wow Lucas Scott you are not the man I thought you were." Realisation dawned on the brunette, anger taking over the ache in her heart. "But then again man is too strong a word. Your more like a scared little boy. How hard would it have been for you just to tell me you didn't want me to go because you can't stand living without sex for three months? I'm not worth waiting for am I Lukie?"_

"_That's not what any of this is abou-"_

"_Save it. Doesn't change anything. I'm going away, so I guess that means were though huh?"_

"_It's me or your fancy holiday. You have to choose." Hazel eyes narrowed._

"_You just made the choice for me. I wanted to stay here with you, I begged my parents but they said no. Right now I'm so glad they did because I cannot stand one more minute being anywhere near you. Have a nice summer asshole. Fuck whom ever you like." And just like that she turned and was gone._

_

* * *

_

"Yeah, I remember cause Lucas got all down and depressive and tutor-slut was incredibly worried about him. Then the blonde got a genius idea to work double shifts all over town to afford a ticket to go see you. I practically had to slap him out of going, Haley too. It took a while to convince him to give you some time. It nearly killed him to agree, he was feeling pretty damn guilty. What did he spend that money on again?"

"After we made up, he took me away for a romantic weekend."

"Ah, that's it, he was adamant about doing something to make it up to you. He needed to bring himself out of that broody funk."

"Well I was pretty mopey that summer too."

"I got that, whenever we talked you were either crying or close to it."

"What I never told you was that I met a friend whilst I was away."

"A friend?" Rachel sat up, starring at Brooke.

"Yes, a friend. He was my next door neighbour while I was there. He practically forced friendship onto me. Even when I didn't feel like company he would come and sit with me or drag me out of the house to get ice cream or go cause havoc."

"Ah-ha"

"He became like my rock, whenever I needed anyone or anything, he was there. He was cocky but cute and so sweet. Then after a month and a half when I started feeling better, we went to parties and got drunk on the beach together. We were practically inseparable the entire summer."

"What happened?" Hazel eyes peered up to meet green ones.

"I-I slept with him."

"WHAT?" Okay the red head had seen this coming but it was still a shock.

"I had sex with him, after I had been there two months. We were drunk and it just-happened."

"Once?" Brooke shook her head.

"Up until that point we had just been really close friends and after we slept together we kind of started dating in a weird way. Everything was the same as before except we would sneak kisses and we would do more than sleep when we had sleep overs. It was... nice."

"Brooke-"

"You have to understand though Rae, Lucas hadn't called. None of you had spoken about him, I always thought he had moved on. I was fairly sure he was screwing everything in sight."

"He wasn't."

"Well, I know that NOW."

"Hey, I have no judgement, I'm just a little shocked. I mean, it almost sounds like you two were serious."

"He was."

"What?" Brooke sighed.

"About a week before I was supposed to leave, he told me he loved me."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. He told me he was in love with me, he said he had never been in love before but he felt it with me and he didn't care I was leaving. He would convince his parents to leave, he would runaway, he would wait until we finished highschool. He just wanted us together."

"Wow. Intense."

"I know."

"Did you love him?"

"I think, in someway. I did."

"So what did you say?"

"I told him I needed to go home. I might have loved him but I was still completely in love with Lucas, I didn't want to give up on him. I refused to believe we were really over."

"How'd he take that?" Rachel was asking all the generic questions but she was honestly shocked by Brooke's revelation.

"He told me he understood. He wanted me to be happy. Then he kissed me goodbye and we haven't talked since. It was too hard. I flew back to Tree Hill to find Lucas waiting for me at the airport. It didn't take much to forgive him, I missed him like hell and I felt sooo guilty."

"WOW Davis, I can't believe I'm only hearing of this now. Can you imagine how different your life might have been had you stayed with mystery man?"

"It's funny, about a year after the break-up with Lucas I started thinking about him, but I knew it was too late. I wasn't ready for a relationship and I didn't want to open old wounds."

"Might have been a good call, then you never would have slept with Felix and I wouldn't have my partner in crime."

"I thought I was your partner in crime?"

"Your daughter and nephew have stolen your spot." Brooke pouted before laughing. "Hey what did mystery man look like anyway?"

"He was cute and had an incredibly hot body, probably about six one, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and the cockiest smile you will ever see."

"Dirty blonde? Blue eyes, you have a type. Felix must have been a shock to the system huh?" Brooke pushed her friend playfully.

"Shutup."

"Hey, I'm just sayin'. So what was mystery guys name?"

"Clay Evans." Rachel's eyes went wide before she let out a loud, almost hysterical laugh.

"Seriously?" She gasped through waves of laughter.

"Yes, what's so funny?"

"Have you honestly not read ANY sports news in the last five or so years?"

"No Rach, nothing, although I did read a few things on Nate." The model scrambled off the chair before walking over to her dining table which had magazines strewn across it.

"What are you looking for?" Rachel ignored the brunette, picking up a magazine from the bottom of the pile before smiling triumphantly. She turned to a page before holding out a picture of a man in a suit obviously at some sort of benefit, for Brooke to see.

"Is this _your _Clay Evans?" Hazel eyes went wide. Sure he looked more mature, he had put on a put on some weight, or what looked like muscle really, he looked good. She would recognise him anywhere. That was _her _Clay.

"Yes. What's he doing in the-" The fashionistta was caught off guard by another laugh from her friend.

"Oh my god, how fucking ironic. Slut, your about to hate me."

"What? Rachel, what is it?"

"This." She taped the picture "Is Clayton Evans, sports agent to the stars."

"Uh-ha?"

"And among _many _celebrity clients there is one you might be particularly interested in. Clayton represents none other than Lucas Scott." Brooke gulped "and that's not all." Rachel continued. "Clay might be Lucas's agent but-" She turned the page of the magazine "He's also his best friend." And all Brooke could do was stare at the picture in front of her. It was obviously at the same benefit, Lucas had an arm around Clay as Clay pretended to playfully punch him, both were laughing. She couldn't believe it, if anyone had asked her what was the one thing in this world she would never see. This would be it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys!

Sorry, I know you all hate AN's so I'll make this quick.

I feel because I have so many stories I haven't been able to update as quickly as I would have liked SOOO, I have decided to focus solely on 3 fics.

ALL stories will be finished eventually but first I need to focus on finishing 3 (Then you guys will get more regular updates ;)

Anyway. I'm letting YOU pick which THREE.

If you can head over to my account page (BrucasEqlsLuv) and vote on (up to) 3 fics which are your favourite and you would like to see updated/finished first. Then I'll check back on the tally and whichever three are ahead, I will make my main priory.

Thanks! And thanks for reading my stories, you guys are awesome =D

P.s. Sorry for anyone who got flooded with updates!


End file.
